Evo: a girl
by WhiteWolf0095
Summary: the story of a troubled teenage girl who knows more than she leads on. facts about the supernatrual world are said to be myth; but what happens when myth becomes reality?


* * *

NOTE: I don't own any X-men, yada, yada, you've heard it from everyone else.

Sorry if this isn't completely checked for grammatical & spelling errors, my dear friend and makeshift editor hasn't been able to assess it lately.

As always, please review! Constructive criticism welcomed! Note, this is my sort of first story.

* * *

_**Evo**_

I was slowly awoken by the screaming of Green Day on my alarm clock radio. It was up too loud again, but I didn't mind. I stayed in bed for a while, rolling the lyrics along with the song in my mind before opening my eyes. I tried to remember what day it was, but couldn't. Damn this failing memory.

Golden sunlight spilled across my room and I squinted. I'd forgotten to close the drapes again. I kicked off the black comforter and slid out of bed. The hardwood floor was cold under my bare feet as I padded across the room to my closet. It was a walk in, and as I entered, I was plunged into shadows. An all-dark wardrobe will do that to you. I drifted around, searching for the day's mood, paying no attention to the pair of blue jeans my father had bought for me; more to settle his insecurities than mine about me finally reaching that place where I am no longer contactable. I laugh.

After a bit of musing around and trying things on, I settled on black baggy pants, the ones with the twenty four zippers and straps across the back, and a tight fitting black tank top with three charcoal grey roses in a web of thorny vines across the breast over dark mesh. I checked myself in the mirror, and went to take up the bathroom.

I put my straight dark hair up in a messy bun with black and red chopsticks, letting strands fall loosely around my face. I applied heavy black eyeliner and mascara. Taking a look in the mirror, I smiled, the tips of my fangs peeking out.

Down the stairs I went, blissfully encountering no one. I walked into the kitchen. My dad sat at the table, sipping black coffee and reading the paper. He looked at me, I him. That's like our initial hello. One menacing stare. We hardly ever talk, when we do, we're usually yelling at each other.

I made toast, loaded butter on it, poured my self a glass of lemon water, more lemon than water, and ate quickly, leaving before the others came drifting in at their own pace. Usually before the day starts, I roam the grounds, gathering my piece of mind before another torturing day of exaggerated social stress, petty relationship obstacles, and status abuse. High school is so not what I wanted to be doing right now.

I was smashed up against the window, not at all happy about being stuck with these lunatics in Jean's car. Lucky Rogue. Her powers, although the most undesirable, at least awarded her shotgun, not with these crazy people back here who wouldn't stop shouting nor pushing each other. I think I might replace the sugar in the sugar shaker with salt. See how they like cereal with that; though it did amuse me to see Jean yelling at them like a scolding parent.

The car stopped in front of Bayville high and I was out the door and up the steps before the others, taking their time, had even unbuckled. Kurt and Evan had taken it out of the car and were now mock fighting while Jean told them in admonishment to take it somewhere else and shut the doors of her jeep. They were all laughing and joking; me? Don't really have friends. I wonder if it had anything to do with my pessimistic incessantly angry attitude. Nah.

I walked into Bayville High School, easily slipping through the crowd. I'm 5'; short for a fifteen year old in my school, but I get by with charms.

I walked past the office, which is conveniently concealed behind a wall of glass windows. If this place was ever to get robbed or whatever, that'd be unfortunate. Oh well. Today, those windows came in handy... I think. A gaggle of girls were standing off to the side, giggling and whispering, obviously adoring something.

There were five people in the office, all students, standing waiting to I think be registered. They were all dressed in black. The two guys wore baggy pants with a lot of chains and long black tank tops, tight over the chest and showing off their muscled arms for kids our age. -So, that's what the girls were staring at. - I didn't show particular interest. I focused on the three females in the office, wary of others of my stereotype and getting territorial. Maybe that's another of my faults.

They wore tight fitting shirts and hip hugging pants. One girl, her silky black hair falling to her waist turned to look at me. I froze. Her Egyptian looking face broke into a leering close-lipped smile. They recognized me. Shit, shit, shit! The boy beside her turned as if summoned by an invisible force radiating from the girl.

He smiled as well, only his dark grin was enhanced by fangs as long as mine. Great. I thought. They're not even going g to bother masking themselves from me. But then again, it made sense. Why waste energy hiding from someone who already knew who and what you were? At least it would've been a little consolation from me. Easier to ignore them that way.

They turned back to the secretary, who was rushing around, trying to get things organized and the five kids out of her work place. 'Yes, dumb human, be wary, be very wary' I thought. They may not be that smart, but _Homo sapiens_ do have underlying instincts that tell them when to get away from what as fast as they can. If only the lady knew she had five of the most dangerous before her.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye the crowd of girls had followed the guy's gaze to me and were now glaring begrudgingly at me as they stalked off proudly. For all I cared, they could have him and fight over him like a rag doll till they each had a piece to take home. I certainly didn't want to associate with him.

Kitty bounded up behind me, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in a soft hiss.

Kitty peered over my shoulder to see what I was watching.

"Hey look!" she said to the others. "More of Evo's kind!"

The others at the mansion had made a little joke that whenever they saw another gothic – or at least a person decked in black; I wouldn't call myself 'gothic'- like me they'd call it my 'kind' as if I were another species or something. If only they knew.

The others drifted over to look, and I left promptly. I did not want to be seen with the freaks. I almost laughed at that. Almost. I was considered one of the biggest freaks; even the weird kids think I'm too strange. No one even dared to be seen around me. It could ruin even the lowest person's status. People didn't really understand me. Not that I blamed them. Rogue was the closest thing that ever came to me. Seeing as I'm the only true 'gothic' in school. There are a couple of crazy drugies that dress similar, but they're all major ICP fans and don't really have minds anymore. It's creepy.

I went to my locker. It was at the end of one of the many sophomore halls, against one of the large windows that let me be bathed in the warm sunlight of the afternoon outside, or let me witness the comfort of the rain.-the designers of this school seem to have a thing with glass.

M locker is dark. It doesn't seem like that, but it's like an ominous aura. It's pretty bare. I don't have that odd rapping paper stuff the populars use. No, just pictures of bands I like and some dragon art I printed off from the internet. Is that forgery? I didn't know. Did I care? Nope.

I have a mirror in the back and my books on the bottom. My black and red backpack hangs on the right hook, in the winter my coat on the left. I maybe considered a punk, but at least I'm organized.

"Hello, Evo. Long time no see." A soft contralto voice slithered through me and up my spine, pulling the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Almost reflexatory, I froze.

I didn't even have to turn around to know that the girl with the long black hair was behind me. She touched a fingertip to my locker door and shut it, forcing her to be my only subject of attention. I slowly turned around, like one of those horror movies where you finally see what the man eating monster looks like.

"Hello, Theresa." I said calmly. Yay, mark for me! I forced the rest of me to relax, but couldn't exactly master ease.

"I didn't know you went to this school..." I stared just to the left of her, making sure I wasn't meeting her eyes and wondered if that thin hair was as silky and spiderweby as her voice. Probably.

She smiled. "Well, as you certainly know, life is full of surprises and change. I thought you'd stay in Albany."

I resented that statement. She laughed; a deadly and poisonous silk brushing across my body. I shivered, trying to push back the all too much unwanted memories.

She stepped forward and I gave ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked, pleased that my voice held a hard and demanding edge. No trace of fear, though I probably stunk of it. She smiled her closed lipped smile at me again and leaned forward. I pressed myself against the locker even more, wording if I could somehow phase through it.

"I can smell your pulse." She whispered in a way that was all too intimate. I kept down the chills and met her eyes.

The bell rang, and thanking God I gave my best angelic smile and slipped around her to run to class- not at all comfortable putting my back to her, but otherwise watching her in fear would seem weak.

I warily looked into my algebra II class, scoping out weather or not I was in any danger. A couple of kids stared at me, but a death glare put a soon end to that.

I took my seat in the back corner, hunching over and trying to go unnoticed. It wasn't that hard, no one was paying attention to me, but I had a feeling I was being watched.

Our algebra teacher, Mr. T, started talking to us. He was Mr. T because no one could pronounce his last name, which resembled something like "totri bedelli". He was an alien from some small European country. And when he was angry, he'd yell at us in something resembling pig Latin.

Now, this tall, slightly balding redheaded man began in a rant about how we needed to understand material such as whatever we were studying to get into trig. I'm guessing we didn't do to well as a whole on our test.

There was a knock on the door and a boy entered. I wanted to stand on my desk and yell to God that he wasn't being fair.

Mr. T took the note the boy held out to him and read it as the kid analyzed the class and the class him.

"David McElberg. Well, David, why don't you take a seat," our superior surveyed the classroom. "Next to Evo." I cursed under my breath.

_You son of a bitch. You made him choose me. _I reached out to his mind with my telepathy, being extremely careful not to let him trace the link and get into my mind.

Unfortunately, I was still weak at this power. His mind flooded mine, expanding, making sure I felt him and it hurt. I fought down a gasp from my throat and forced myself to ease the rigidness. His power pounded in my head like a foreign pulse. He may have been the weakest, but he still overpowered me by, well, a lot.

_Why Evo, lovely to see you again too._

_Shut up._ I said in a voice defiant to the unease of the weight of his mind.

I turned away from the short curly haired brunette with soft chocolate eyes as he sat down. He laughed to himself, low enough that the humans couldn't hear.

_Now, Evo. Don't give me the cold shoulder after such a long leave._

_Why are you going by your real name?_

_I thought it'd be easier. Besides, the last name is fake._

_Oh, clever you._

_...So, algebra II._

_Stop talking to me._

He laughed in my mind. "Shut up" I whispered angrily at him. A few kids looked at me curiously, noting that our area of the room was totally silent. I gave them a look that promised death if they commented on anything, and they slowly turned back to the teacher.

_Damn you_.

_Already been done. _

_Bastard._

He shot me a sideways grin, leaning into me as if to whisper something.

_But aren't we, Evo, and in the true sense of the word._

I used all the energy needed to sever the connection. He knew he'd gotten to me, and he enjoyed taunting me as my hatred deepened. I didn't like to be baited.

"Why are you here?"

David smiled again, stretching back in his seat. I could still feel the prick of his energy. Not smooth and sensual like Theresa's. Showed his inexperience.

I decided for the best of humankind not to say anything more. I had an indistinguishable knack for rubbing people the wrong way, and anything in response to his answer would undoubtedly be antagonistic. Then who knows, he might kill me. I could see it now. I suddenly drop to my desk with a loud thud, dead. And no one knows why. Or if I get him angry enough he might even kill the whole class. Bet then he'd have to explain it to Theresa. I smiled to myself, temporarily entertained. Yes, I had an odd and slightly morbid sense of humor.

* * *

See that little button down there, the one on the lower left hand corner? Press it! Please? I need to know if u guys like it, cuz if not, then I'll just continue it on my own... : 


End file.
